


Schach

by Colaris



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Schach
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colaris/pseuds/Colaris
Summary: Ein Schachspiel ist ein kleiner Krieg.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Joker (DCU)
Kudos: 2





	Schach

Das Industriegebiet lag unter einer kleinen Schneeschicht, als der Joker sich langsam in das innere seines Distriktes bewegte. Sein Blick glitt hinauf in den Wolken behangenen Himmel. Plötzlich drang ein lautes Husten aus seinem Mund. Er legte die Hand schützend davor und keuchte schwer in den weißen Handschuh. Der Hustenanfall ebbte ab, ließ den Clownprinzen atemlos zurück. Ein Blick in die Hand genügt um das rote Blut zu entdecken auf dem sonst so lupenreinen Leder. Der Joker fluchte leise und spie seinen Zorn an einer ihm unbekannten Person auf der Straße. An der nächsten Ecke erblickte der Grünhaarige einige seiner Männer, welche mit Sturmgewehren die Gegend sondierten. Sie waren in ein Gespräch vertieft, bemerkten den Anführer erst nicht. Plötzlich stieß einer der großen Handlanger den anderen in die Rippen und deutete mit dem Kopf zur Seite. Der Angestoßene knurrte leise und blickte dann in die gezeigte Richtung, schluckte einmal laut und murmelte verdattert: „Boss. Was machen Sie denn hier draußen? Sollten Sie nicht bei Harley im Stahlwerk sein?“ „Lass das meine Sorge sein“, erwiderte der Joker kalt und wischte sich die blutige Hand an der Innenseite seiner Anzugjacke ab. Dieses Blut war dabei ihn langsam umzubringen. Er schüttelte leicht das grüne Haar und griff an seinen Gürtel, berührte dort den Revolver in dem Holster. Im nächsten Moment hatte der Clown die Waffe gezogen, presste den Lauf an die Stirn des Schlägers. Dieser wurde bleich unter seinem Make-Up. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flehen, als er leise bettelte: „Bitte Boss, es tut mir leid. Es kommt nicht wieder vor.“ Der Joker kicherte vergnügt, drückte den Abzug nach einer Minute schließlich durch. Der Mann vor ihm presste die Augen fest zusammen, wartete auf den Knall. Dieser kam nicht, stattdessen ertönte nur ein leises Klicken. Der Grünhaarige begann gedämpft zu kichern und wurde dabei immer lauter. Er erwiderte vergnügt: „Heute ist dein Glückstag und jetzt geh mir aus den Augen.“ Die Männer ließen sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen. Schnell waren sie in eine der Seitenstraßen eingebogen. Joker rieb sich kurz über den verspannten Nacken und stöhnte auf. Nichts als Idioten. Es war schwierig in der heutigen Zeit intelligente Handlanger zu finden. Schläger gab es zuhauf und jeder Trottel kam an einigermaßen brauchbare Waffen. Der Clown steckte den Revolver zurück in den Holster, rieb sich nochmal über den Mund. Noch immer war der metallische Geschmack auf seiner Zunge. Es war mehr als Zeit das Bats auftauchte und ihm aus der Miesere half. Offiziellen Gerüchten zufolge befand er sich bereits in Arkham City. Welch eine Freude es war den dunklen Ritter in ihren Reihen begrüßen zu dürfen. Joker hatte schon viel mit Batman geplant und dieser würde wie immer seinen Part in diesem perfiden Spiel spielen. Der Grünhaarige grinste selbstgefällig. Ja, sein Plan würde nicht schieflaufen. Nun galt es jedoch einen alten Verbündeten neu zu aktivieren. Der Clown streifte durch die Straßen, kam schließlich an einer Metalltür zum Stehen. 

Er begutachtete die Tür, trat dann näher und klopfte drei Mal gegen das schwere Material. Dahinter schien sich etwas zu bewegen und im nächsten Moment öffnete sich ein kleiner Schlitz in dem Metall. Braune Augen blickten in die grünen des Jokers. Der Mann hinter der Tür knurrte laut: „Passwort?“ Der Angesprochene runzelte die Stirn, kam dann langsam näher an den Schlitz. Er legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und hauchte in den Wind: „Der Clownprinz fordert eine Audienz bei der Vogelscheuche.“ Sein Gegenüber stutzte für einen Moment, zückte dann das Walky Talky. Er presste auf den Knopf an der Seite und sprach ruhig hinein: „Ein gewisser Clownprinz fordert Einlass, was soll ich tun Chef? Er hat kein Passwort.“ Ein lautes Knistern erklang aus dem Gerät, gefolgt von einer tiefen Stimme: „Lasst ihn hinein. Schickt ihn bitte direkt nach oben.“ Der Metallschlitz schloss sich. Es folgten einige mechanische Geräusche. Wahrscheinlich öffnete der Handlanger eine Vielzahl an Schlössern von Innen. Im nächsten Augenblick schwang die Tür zur Seite. Der Schläger war mit einer Pumpgun bewaffnet, trug einen Jutesack über dem Gesicht und nickte in Richtung der Treppe. „Nur ein Tipp, Clowngesicht“, murmelte der Mann mit den brauen Augen gedämpft, „sprich ihn nicht auf sein Aussehen an. Da kann er etwas ungehalten reagieren. Irgendwelche Waffen dabei?“ Der Clownprinz verzog leicht das Gesicht, schob dann seine Anzugjacke ein Stück zur Seite. Dabei erwiderte er besonnen: „Meine Gute lasse ich mir nicht abnehmen.“ Der Angesprochene rieb sich am Kinn, schien mit sich selbst zu ringen. Nach einigen Sekunden schritt der groß Gewachsene zur Seite. Joker nickte dem Handlanger kurz zu und schlüpfte hinein in die geräumige Wohnung. In dem kleinen Flur standen noch drei andere Schläger, unterhielten sich im Flüsterton. Es war im Allgemeinen eine unangenehme Ruhe in diesem Haus. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Handlangern waren die der Vogelscheuche sehr kultiviert. Sie waren nicht minder gefährlich, schienen aber 2 und 2 zusammen ziehen zu können. Die Augen der Männer begutachteten ihn fast schon abfällig, jedoch wagte niemand etwas zu sagen. Joker trat die Treppen hinauf in den ersten Stock. Dort befanden sich noch zwei schwerbewaffnete Männer vor einer Tür. Diese sahen sich kurz an, nickten vielsagend und öffneten die leichte Holztür. Eine ungewöhnliche Dunkelheit lag in diesem Raum. 

Der Grünhaarige betrat das kleine Zimmer, sah wie die Fenster mit dicken Brettern zugenagelt waren. Kaum ein Licht schien auf die faulenden Dielen. Die Tür schloss sich hinter dem Clownprinzen, ließen ihn in dem schwachen Schein zurück. Er trat einige Schritte auf den großen Schreibtisch zu, wurde dann von einer melodischen, finsteren Stimme begrüßt: „Joker. Es ist eine ganze Weile her das wir uns begegnet sind. Was kann ich für dich tun?“ Sein Gegenüber gluckste leise, legte eine Hand an einen der beiden schweren Holzstühle. Er schob das Möbelstück zurück, ließ sich dann langsam darauf fallen. Der Grünhaarige legte seine Hände an die Enden der Lehnen und erwiderte gedämpft: „Johnny-Boy, was ist mit deiner Stimme passiert?“ Sein Gegenüber schien kurz inne zu halten, bewegte sich dann leicht hin und her. Er lehnte sich etwas nach vorne, gab dabei sein entstelltes Gesicht zur Schau. Die tiefen Narben umspielten seine kaum noch vorhandene Nase, zogen sich wie geschwungene Linien über seine Augen. Der Joker erinnerte sich an das kalte Blau des ehemaligen Psychiaters, war überrascht nun ein mattes Grau zu sehen. Die Pupillen bewegten sich kaum und reagierten nicht auf den Clownprinzen. Dem Grünhaarigen dämmerte es in diesem Moment, dass sein Gegenüber wahrscheinlich blind geworden war. Noch immer wusste der Größere nicht was in der Nacht in Arkham mit Jonathan passiert war. Es gab Gerüchte, dass ein wildes Tier namens Killer Croc ihn auseinander genommen hatte. Lange Zeit galt er sogar für tot. Umso überrascht war der Joker, als seine Späher von einem geheimen Unterschlupf in seinen Reihen berichteten. Die Handlanger waren eindeutig als die der Vogelscheuche zu erkennen und versuchten sich so gut es ging zu verstecken. Der ehemalige Psychiater wollte scheinbar keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Dieser nahm einen lauten Atemzug und sprach besonnen: „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Jack. Möchtest du mit mir eine Partie Schach spielen?“ „Wie in alten Zeiten in Arkham?“, grinste der Clown und rieb sich über das stoppelige Kinn. Das leise Lachen des Anderen drang rau und kühl an seine Ohren. Die Vogelscheuche schob das kleine Schachbrett in das schwache Licht des Raumes, fühlte kurz über die schwarzen Figuren. Er sprach ruhig: „Du darfst eröffnen, sage mir aber bitte welche Züge du machst.“ Der Joker legte seine Finger um einen der Bauern und bewegte ihn zwei Felder nach vorne, sagte laut: „E2 nach E4.“ Sein Gegenüber schmunzelte etwas, legte die verschlissenen, ledrigen Fingerkuppen an einen der Bauern. Im selben Atemzug sah der Clownprinz in die grauen Augen des ehemaligen Psychiaters, sprach dann schließlich: „Erzähl mir was passiert ist, Johnny. Ich dachte schon ich sehe schlecht aus, aber dann kommst du.“ Der Angesprochene stutzte für einen Moment, setzte dann seinen Bauern zwei Felder nach vorne. 

Er legte eine Hand an sein zerrissenes Kinn, erwiderte leise: „Was möchtest du jetzt von mir wissen, Jack? Vielleicht das Killer Croc mich förmlich auseinander gerissen hat oder das eine gewisse Fledermaus an dieser misslichen Lage Schuld trägt?“ „Bats hat was damit zu tun?“, blaffte der Grünhaarige etwas zu schnell, versuchte sich dann an dem Stimmentempo des anderen sich zu gewöhnen. Scheinbar war der ehemalige Psychiater noch in sich gekehrter als zuvor. Er hatte bereits damals nicht zu den gesprächigsten Patienten gehört und war an den Diskussionen selten beteiligt gewesen. Was er dachte verblieb oft im Dunklen. Joker nahm das Pferd in die Hand, setzte es quer versetzt auf das Spielfeld. Er murmelte leise: „G1 nach F3.“ Sein Gegenüber legte die Stirn in Falten, tastete dann mit den Fingern langsam über die Figuren. Die Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern: „Ja, Batman hat mich in der Kanalisation überrascht. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre hätte ich das Wassersystem der Stadt mit meinem Angstgas verseucht und wäre meinem Ziel ein ganzes Stück näher gekommen.“ Der Clownprinz grinste ein wenig, beobachtete wie der Andere seinen Läufer einige Felder nach vorne setzte. Er sprach besonnen: „Das klingt nach etwas was Bats unterbinden würde.“ Ein leises Lachen drang aus der trockenen Kehle der Vogelscheuche. Im selben Moment griff dieser zur Seite, stieß sanft mit den Fingern an die Flasche Whisky. Er öffnete den Alkohol und goss sich langsam in ein Glas ein. Er hob eine verschobene Augenbraue, fragte so höflich ob der andere auch etwas wollen würde. Der Joker kicherte amüsiert und hielt ihm sein Glas hin. Der ehemalige Psychiater tastete nach der Öffnung, schenkte dem Clownprinzen dann schließlich ein. Er zitterte dabei etwas, brachte den Whisky zum Überschwappen. Ein leises Entschuldigung glitt aus seiner Kehle. Der Grünhaarige winkte ab, stutzte dann. Diese Geste hatte der andere wahrscheinlich nicht gesehen. Er fügte leise hinzu: „Macht nichts Johnny-Boy. Ich stelle mir das Leben nicht leicht vor, wenn man nichts sehen kann.“ „Oh es ist alles andere als einfach“, ergriff Jonathan gedämpft das Wort, „aber man gewöhnt sich recht schnell daran, Jack. Ich werde es der Fledermaus dennoch beweisen, selbst wenn ich seine grausige Gestalt nicht mehr sehen kann.“ Der Clownprinz begann wieder zu husten, keuchte schwer in die Hand. Dies ließ den anderen aufhorchen. Er blinzelte einige Male mit den grauen Augen, erwiderte dann ruhig: „Was ist mit dir, Jack?“ Die Vogelscheuche war aufgestanden, trat um den Tisch langsam herum. Seine Finger legten sich an die Kehle des Clowns, berührten dort sanft die bleiche Haut. Die Hände bewegten sich wie von selbst über die langsam deutlich werdenden Auswüchse. Das rote Fleisch pulsierte unter den Fingerkuppen des ehemaligen Psychiaters. Dieser stutzte, sprach dann flüsternd an den Grünhaarigen gewandt: „Was sind das für Auswüchse und hervortretenden Venen? Gibt es etwas was du mir verheimlichen wolltest?“ 

Der Clownprinz entspannte sich in dem sanften Griff des anderen, erwiderte flüsternd: „Es ist mein Blut, Johnny-Boy. Das beschissene Zeug bringt mich langsam um.“ Er rieb sich die blutige Hand an der Anzugjacke ab, keuchte noch leise von dem letzten Hustenanfall. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte die Lippen der Vogelscheuche, ließen ihn leise sprechen: „Du hast zu viel Titan genommen.“ „Was du nicht sagst“, murrte der Clown und versuchte sich aus dem Griff des anderen zu lösen. Dieser hielt seinen Kopf mit einem Mal fest, legte seine Lippen vorsichtig auf den Hinterkopf des Psychopathen. Seine Worte waren nicht mehr als ein leises Flüstern: „Und was hast du nun vor, Clownprinz des Verbrechens?“ Der Joker sah auf das Schachbrett, bewegte einen seiner Läufer auf ein entferntes Feld. Dabei sprach er gedämpft: „Ich habe schon einen Plan, Vogelscheuche. Ich habe immer einen Plan.“ „Das weiß ich“, bestätigte der ehemalige Psychiater und ließ den Kopf los, bewegte sich wieder geschmeidig zurück an seinen Platz. Er setzte sich etwas nach vorne, legte seine Hand an sein Kinn. Er schien zu überlegen. Dann erhob er wieder die Stimme: „Wirst du diese Partie gegen den dunklen Ritter gewinnen oder wird der weiße König fallen in einem nicht mehr enden wollenden Hustenanfall?“ Joker grinste nur darauf, lehnte sich entspannt zurück in den Stuhl. Seine Finger griffen nach dem Glas, ließen einen Schwung Whisky seine Kehle hinab rinnen. Er stellte das leere Gefäß auf den Tisch und kicherte vergnügt. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein amüsiertes Flüstern: „Spielen wir das Spiel zu Ende, Johnny-Boy.“ 

Der Andere lächelte ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln, faltete seine Hände langsam zusammen. In den nächsten Minuten kehrte Ruhe zwischen ihnen ein, welches nur durch das Ansagen der Züge durchbrochen wurde. Jonathan setzte seinen einzig verbliebenen Läufer ein Stück nach hinten und erhob das Wort: „Was wird aus Gotham nur werden, wenn wir mal nicht mehr da sind?“ „Es würde im Chaos versinken“, gluckste der Grünhaarige und brachte seinen Bauern an das Ende des Spielfeldes. Der ehemalige Psychiater zog die vernarbte Stirn kraus und murmelte leise: „Eine weitere Dame nehme ich an.“ Ein Kichern drang aus der Kehle des Clowns. Er legte seine Hände an sein Kinn, lehnte sich etwas auf dem klobigen Holztisch. Der Andere spielte mit den Fingern an der eigenen Dame und schien angestrengt nachzudenken. Nach einigen Sekunden bewegte er sie zum Schlagen eines Turms. Jonathan sprach verhalten: „Chaos ist doch was du willst, Prinz des Verbrechens.“ Der Clown schnaubte etwas und begutachtete die aktuelle Stellung. Er war innerlich beeindruckt von der Fähigkeit des Gegenübers nur anhand der Züge das Spielbrett vor Augen zu haben. Seine Hand griff nach der zweiten Dame. Der Grünhaarige erwiderte kalt: „Chaos und Zerstörung ist vielleicht mein Milieu, aber es muss geregelt ablaufen. Ich habe immer die Zügel in der Hand, Johnny-Boy.“ Der ehemalige Psychiater stutzte für einen Moment, lächelte dann etwas und entgegnete ruhig: „Gesittetes Chaos, ich verstehe schon. Wie deine Art Schach zu spielen. Ich durchschaue noch immer nicht was du vor hast, Jack.“ Dieser grinste nur noch breiter, kicherte unkontrolliert. Es brach schließlich zu einem lauten Lachen aus ihm heraus. Jonathan konnte seines nun auch nicht mehr verstecken, stimmte lauter werdend mit ein. Es vergingen einige Sekunden bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten. Eine ungewohnte Ruhe legte sich wie ein schwarzes Tuch über sie. Die herrschende Dunkelheit schien sich noch weiter ausgebreitet zu haben und waberte um sie herum. Der Clown konnte das Spielbrett kaum noch erkennen, blinzelte leicht in die Finsternis. Er wagte es nicht nach Licht zu fragen, wollte sich diese Blöße nicht geben. Stattdessen erwiderte er kühl: „Durchschauen dürfte für dich auch reichlich schwierig werden, Johnny.“ Der Angesprochene rümpfte die zerrissene Nase, schlug mit dem Turm einen vereinsamten Bauern. Er stellte die geschlagenen Figur mit an den Rand und erhob die melodische Stimme: „Pass auf was du sagst, Clowngesicht. Ich kann zwar nicht mehr mit einer Waffe auf dich zielen, aber du bist hier in meiner Welt. Ein Schnippen und der Raum ist mit meinen Männern gefüllt.“ 

„Komm schon Johnny,“ säuselte der Andere mit einem breitem Grinsen, „nimm doch nicht immer alles so ernst. Lächle mal. Das steht deiner Visage eindeutig besser.“ Jonathan griff sich an sein Kinn, rieb über die Hautfetzen und stöhnte leise. Ein kleines Lächeln zuckte schließlich an seinen Lippen. Er sprach kalt: „Und das aus dem Mund eines geisteskranken Psychopathen.“ Joker spielte mit den Fingern über die Figuren und betrachtete das Spielfeld. Er erwiderte anschließend kichernd: „Sind wir nicht alle Stolz auf unsere kleinen Diagnosen?“ Der ehemalige Psychiater ließ seine Augenlider zufallen, entspannte sich für einen Moment. Dabei legte er die Hand um die Flasche und schenkte sich noch einen Whisky ein. Diese Mal schwappte kein Alkohol über. Während er die Flasche wieder schloss sprach er besonnen: „Das sind wir wohl. Der eine mehr als der andere.“ Jonathan ergriff das Glas, leerte es in einigen Zügen. Sein Körper erschauderte unter dem schneidenden Nachgeschmack. Der Clownprinz war sichtlich amüsiert. Er gluckste vergnügt, schlug mit der Dame einen Läufer. Sein Blick studierte die aktuelle Stellung. Alles ging hervorragend nach Plan. Der Andere spielte ihm förmlich zu und erkannte die Gefahr nicht. Diese Art der Vorgehensweise war dem Clown zu eigen. Erst wenn die Falle zugeschnappt war wusste sein Gegenüber in welchen Schwierigkeiten er eigentlich steckte. Jonathan tippte sich einige Male an die zerschlissene Wange. Auf seinem Gesicht macht sich ein verwunderter Eindruck breit. Plötzlich hauchte er leise in den Raum: „Noch zwei Züge und ich wäre sowieso Schachmatt. Sehr intelligent Eingefädelt, Jack. Ich habe die Gefahr nicht kommen sehen.“ Seine kaum noch vorhandenen Fingerkuppen legten sich um den schmalen Hals des Königs und kippten die schwarze Figur langsam auf die Seite. Der Grünhaarige konnte seine Freude nicht verbergen, grinste breiter: „Unterschätze niemals einen Gegner, der nichts mehr zu verlieren hat.“ „Das werde ich mir merken“, entgegnete der ehemalige Psychiater besonnen und lächelte kaum merklich. Die Dunkelheit hüllte seine schmale Gestalt in eine schwarze Hülle, ließ ihn langsam mit dem Raum verschmelzen. Der Clownprinz blinzelte in die Finsternis und sprach flüsternd: „Schachmatt.“


End file.
